Epic
by envyme13
Summary: Bella was born and raised in a town where they keep the existence of vampires a secret from the rest of the world. She leads a perfect life, until she meets her handsome and charming English Teacher, Mr. Edward Cullen. Sex, Lies, Lust. Rated Mature. Full Summary Inside*
1. First Day

_I know I shouldnt be starting ANOTHER new story but hey this maybe just a oneshot we will see how it goes. _

_*ALL CANON._

**EPIC**

Rated Mature for Sex, Lies, Lust, and maybe a few curse words.

**Summary**: In an ancient town somewhere in the midst of the middle of nowhere America, a secret is hidden. The townspeople know of the existence of vampires. And hide it from the rest of the world.

And when it comes to the walking dead there are just 3 simples rules; You do not cross the wall, Humans do not interact with them, and lastly if a vampire enters human territory it must be killed. Highschool senior Isabella Swan has a long and life changing year ahead of her, especially with the new English teacher;

Mr. Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Isabella Marie Swan stared at her new Hyundai Genesis coupe in horror. This wasnt the old red truck she loved so much which she had inherited from her grandfather when he had passed on.

No this was a _sports_ car. Her eye twitched.

This was Scarburgh; a town of truck driving, monster crashing _southerners. _Her boyfriend James was going to flip-the-fuck out. He had remodeled and made her old truck a straight up vintage beauty, and she had loved it and him for it.

Spending the last two weeks of summer with Charlie had not been a good idea, But Renee her mother had insisted she go spend time with her father and his perfect blonde-brady bunch-fake tanning- coach wearing family. They were her stepmother and half siblings, but having only seen them twice in the last ten years since Charlie had left town she didnt see it that way.

Renee met Phil the highschool baseball coach and nightwatchmen for the security sector that patrolled _the wall_ when Bella was 4. She left Charlie for him, and so Charlie left town. Leaving town here is extremely hard to do and once you do... youre never allowed back. There is a pass you can apply for to go visit or explore the rest of the world, but theres a 4 week maximum limit.

Scarburgh is a land that makes up hundreds maybe thousands of acres of land surrounded by sixty five foot fences made of some sort of impenetrable steel and guarded by military folks. Smack down in the middle is a smaller number of acres of land surrounded by even taller steel brick fences where _they_ live.

You know, the undead. The vampires.

Relatively speaking calling Scarburgh just a town doesnt do it much justice, Isabella thought as she finished her mental musing for the morning and sped off in her new shiny black car towards her first day of Senior Year.

James Micheal stood against the front door of his car, smirk dropping as he watched his girlfriend park and exit a vehicle that he didnt think could ever be hers. Her high topped silver wedged sandals gleamed in the daylight, tight skinny jeans hugging everything, and a light beige blouse exposing enough cleavage to make a guy stare.

She strudded over smiling meekly. "My birthday present from Charlie. Renee is letting Phil use the truck for work."

He groaned. "Its not that bad."

Bella rolled her eyes. "This isnt freaking California James. What am I going to do with this car here."

Not that she had ever been to California, or anywhere but right outside the gates for that matter. Their world was different here.

"We could burn it?"

She smacked him on the chest and he laughed muscially. They kissed delving into each other and enjoying it.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone yelled in the parking lot.

Isabella and James were the envy of everyone. They were beautiful, smart, popular, and completely in love with each other. Nothing could go wrong for them it seemed.

Hand in hand they headed inside the immense white brick building ready for history, math, english, weapons training, secrets of an undead society, and whatever other classes could prepare them for living the rest of their lives in the fucked up town called Scarburgh.

James stared at Bella a bit open-mouthed, she had said that last bit out loud.

"Woah babe, watch that sweet little mouth of yours. Were still in school remember."

She nodded sighing silently as Eric and Sam walked up to them tossing a football back and forth.

"We got Bowder this year bro!" They called to James tossing the ball at him. Bowder was a private sector within Scarburgh that had a highschool of equal size and housed the rival football team. Sports teams also had passes to leave the gates to play against other schools. Civilian School or like James liked to say the Naivetes.

"Hell yeah we do!" He called back. This year he was not only quarterback, but captain of the football team.

Thinking about when she was a cheerleader and how horrible she was at it Bella smiled to herself and wondered what James was doing with someone so incredibly uncoordinated. Her lack of athleticism and quitting the team had not fazed her popularity one bit though. She wondered if it was because she was his girlfriend.

Her best friend Lauren approached her at her locker as she began to stuff unused summer books into it and smiled mischievously.

"We have a new teacher!"

"From where?" They never had new teachers. It rarely happened, most likely for security reasons.

"Out there." Lauren pointed to the tall gates from a few miles away, the ones that led outside..._ not inside. _Not that they could ever have a new teacher from in there...

Her eyebrows shot up in bewilderment. "Prior military?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. You know we aren't allowed to ask those sort of questions. All I know is that hes like super young. And Angela told me she saw him at the library this morning and he is super hot."

Looking up Bella spotted her boyfriend up ahead talking to Leah Clearwater and groaned. "That is gross Lauren. Hes a teacher. Completely off limits."

Lauren rolled her eyes as they began to walk towards their homeroom. "So is your boyfriend but that doesn't stop Leah from trying to get into his pants, now does it?"

Annoyed, Bella stomped her heel against the ground and walked ahead of her inside the classroom and found a seat towards the back.

Her friend sat beside her setting her books down and skimming through her fancy Iphone. "I hate that we never get service when were here."

"We are too close to the gates. You know the closer we get to Naivetes the less communication were allowed to have."

She set her phone down angrily. "Why couldn't I have been born into a normal family in Europe or something. I mean its not like we haven't been trained as to how to speak to outsiders. Im not going to go up to an innocent naive person and be like hey be careful vampires exist. They'll think I'm crazy..."

Smiling to herself because James had walked in and kissed her on the cheek she whispered to Lauren, "You are crazy."

The classroom was an uproar of music, gossip, and laughter as Isabella doodled on her notepad wondering who her home room teacher was this year. It was probably Mrs. Lockmere, she was always 12th grade homeroom teacher.

"Good morning everyone, " A clear and velvet voice quieted the classroom as she heard Lauren gasp and looked up in astonishment.

If it wasn't for the fact that it was daytime she would have thought he was one of _them_. She had heard stories that the creatures looked like humans but in the version of gods or angels. Inhumanely beautiful.

Perfection.

A chiseled jaw, aristocratic nose, full pink and pouty lips, and his eyes they were almost the color of gold.

Suddenly, Isabella felt the urge to run her fingers through this mans perfect bronze waved her and she blushed sinking into her seat as he approached the front of his desk and spoke leaving her breathless.

"I am so very pleased to meet you all. I am Mr. Cullen your new home room and English Teacher."

He paused to smile and take everyone's face in, pausing on Isabella and a look of pure puzzlement spreading across his exquisite face as if something wasn't right about her.

Isabella felt awkward and looked down squirming in her seat.

I have a boyfriend and I love him, she repeated to herself in her head.

But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about what he would look like naked...

Her English teacher for god-sakes.


	2. Dracula

_B_

He trailed kisses down her neck as she squirmed against him. His smell was that of the outdoors, forest and woods. Looking up at her with bright blue eyes he sighed and then just stared.

"Youre so damn beautiful babe."

Smiling to herself she brushed her hair forward covering her neck. The boys locker room was empty during lunch period, it always had been and this is where they'd meet for some alone time away from everyone else. It was hard keeping their hands off of each other throughout the school day.

Staring at her bright pink bra, James smiled. "You sure we don't have time for a quickie?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella shook her head. "No I haven't seen you in two weeks. I don't want our reunion to be in the locker room."

He reached for his shirt his tan muscles from the summer ripping through and threw it over his shoulder. "I cant wait for tonight."

She found her blouse on the floor. "You go first. Ill meet you in the cafeteria."

He shrugged kissing her on the cheek and then rushed out. Their heated make-out sessions made her day. Sighing sadly, she looked down. How was she ever going to tell him she planned on leaving Scarburgh?

There was a time when they both had planned to go, together. Live a normal life in the real world. Leave everything they knew behind...

That was until last year when Tyler, James best friend went missing on a volunteer patrol by the wall. The one that contained a dangerous species that was the reason for Scarburghs existence.

Everyone knew he was dead. Sucked dry of life. Or made into a human blood slave...

No one that crossed the wall ever made it back alive... or at least with a beating heart that is.

In the last year there have been 3 known sightings of vampires that have escaped the wall. Using special military weapons, they were beheaded and burned. Bella had never seen one herself but she had heard stories of their speed, strength, agility, and some supposedly even had _powers._

Anyways, ever since Tyler had died James had decided he wanted to stay and be a part of the patrol unit or the guard. As soon as we graduated hed be off to train, and shed be out... to go live in SunnyPerfectFuckdale California with Charlie and his perfect family. And maybe then she could get away from vampires, and legends, and town curfews,and safety drills, and lock-downs...

Breaking from her mental heartbreak, Bella finally dressed and grabbed her bag off the bench she had left it on and walked out. She was starved and was thankful lunch period was an hour long.

Scouring for her cellphone in her purse she bumped into someone in the hallway knocking down dozens of copies of Bram Stockers, _Dracula_...

_Was this a sick joke?_

She bent down hurriedly to pick them up and winced as she touched a hand that sent shock waves of electricity through her.

"Pardon me." A familiar and velvety voice spoke causing her to blush as she looked up and stared into perfect golden eyes.

"M-Mr. Cullen." Had she really just stuttered?

"Bella..." Her name seemed musical to her at that moment."

"Im sorry, Its my fault," She rushed picking up the rest of the books and handing them to him.

A crooked smile spread across that god-like face of his as he shook his head. "No its mine, forgive me." He spoke as if he had meant to bump into her on purpose.

Blushing, Bella looked down feeling girly and unsure of herself. This boy, no man awoke things in her she didn't even think existed.

Needing to get away, she began to walk at a fast pace calling back, "Sorry again... got to go."

In the distance she heard him call her name.

"Bella, wait..."

In the cafeteria James sat with Eric and his buddies and Angela and Lauren sat across from them chatting away.

The urge to prove something to herself, Bella rushed towards her boyfriend placing herself in his lap as he looked up surprised and she reached her lips to his jamming her tongue down his throat.

A few people in the cafeteria whistled. Looking up with a content facial expression on she felt good, her attraction to her English teacher wouldn't phase her. Her and James still had amazing chemistry.

And then looking around her eyes landed on gold...

He stared at her curiously, and then he did the unthinkable,

He winked.

And her heart exploded.

* * *

_E_

Scarburgh Highschool was a jungle of anxious teens, their hearts pounding in their chests with worry of passing tests, dating that guy or girl, and Edward's control was being tested.

He had taken the job to prove himself something. Of what he wasn't sure yet.

And then there was Isabella Swan...

She sat only a few tables from the teachers table and talked animatedly with her friends, laughing and giggling, holding onto her boyfriend as if she felt safe in his arms.

He was jealous. Not only was she impossible to read, but she was also the most beautiful female he had ever laid his eyes on. And he had seen his fair share of beauty.

Mrs. Clearwater, the history teacher sat across from Edward and smiled longingly.

Blocking out the incessant voices in his head, Edward turned away from her. She thought he had been staring at her, and that was not the case.

* * *

_B_

How Bella had managed to make it through English without hyperventilating she wasn't sure yet. Every other female in that class was watching Mr. Cullen as he spoke in the velvet voice of his with wide lovey dovey eyes and sighing here and there.

How did he manage to be so... _perfect_?

It was inhumane.

And not only was he completely gorgeous, but he was brilliant. One of the brightest teachers they've ever had. Even the guys found him to be an amazing teacher, the sick joke for our next book being _Dracula_ lightened everyone's mood.

We all saw the humor and knew he had chosen this book on purpose. But, Bella began to think he had chosen it for other reasons as well by the time class was over. Or maybe she was just paranoid.

_"How many of you have read this novel?"_A few hands had gone up.

Smiling crookedly he set the book down and sat at his desk. _"How many of you have seen the movie?"_

Everyone's hands shot up.

_"Of course you have. Who could miss a movie like that in Scarburgh."_

The class laughed.

_"For the next few weeks we will read the novel, explore the characters relationships, and tear this book apart as if we ourselves were Dracula. Does anyone have any questions before we begin the novel that would like to know the answer to by the time were finished?"_

Angela Webbers hand shot up, desperate to be the teachers pet. _"Id like to know how Mina and Dracula's relationship developed and what it really was at the end."_

Mr. Cullen smiled crookedly and his eyes landed on Bella,_ "Ah for who could ever love a beast..."_

The look he had given her sent shivers down her back.

"Are you alright baby?" James whispered on Bella's back as she sat beside him on his bed naked and repeating earliers events in her head.

She nodded and began playing with her hair trying to savor in the romantic moment they had just shared and getting her English teacher out of her head.

_Mr. Cullen why did you have to be such a sexy piece of ass?_

* * *

**This story will primarily be in Bella's POV as I don't want to reveal too much about Edward_ just yet. _The continuation of the story will be based upon its popularity as I have many other stories to finish up. So let me know what you think. Hope you like it thus far!**


End file.
